endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Pygmy Sperm Whale
The Pygmy Sperm Whale is a small species of whale that can only be found in . In-Game Description "This small whale is about the same size as a dolphin. When it dives from the surface, it enters the water gently without slapping the water with its tailfin. As it doesn't make a huge splash like other whales, it is considered a little boring." Location Endless Ocean 2 The only pygmy sperm whale in Blue World is located in the Deep Dome in Gatama Atoll’s Deep Hole. However, it cannot be interacted with until the player frees it from the Hidden Cavern by moving a cluster of rocks with the help of one of their saltwater dolphin partners. (This clears the quest "Sealed Away" in the player's notebook.) Behavior It swims around the Deep Dome area after being freed from its cave, and swims around the Mouth of Truth, the entrance to the Deep Hole itself, at night. Notes * Though this whale is found both day and night, it's more active at night, when it actually comes out of Hidden Cavern; it will come out of the hole from sunset through midnight. * Even before the whale is freed, the noises it makes can be heard if the player is close enough; on top of that, it can also be seen through the rocks, swimming around in a small circle. * Despite the Marine Encyclopedia listing them as a large whale species, they are one of only two members in this group to not be rideable, with the other being the Singing Dragons. Real-Life Information * In real life, pygmy sperm whales aren't seen very often in situ (Latin for "on site", meaning "in their natural habitat"); most of the information learned about them has come from beached or stranded specimens. * The French naturalist who first described the pygmy sperm whale - Henri Marie Ducrotay de Blainville - originally gave it the nickname "cachalot a tête courte", which translates to "small-headed sperm whale". ** The specific epithet, breviceps, is Latin for "short-headed". ** Pygmy sperm whales, amongst extant cetaceans, have the shortest rostrum (when it comes to cetacean biology, the rostrum is simply the word used to refer to the snout in anatomical terms). * The brain of the pygmy sperm whale, when compared to its larger cousin the sperm whale, has far fewer neurons. Scientists think that this is likely connected to the pygmy sperm whale's lesser complexity when it comes to inter-whale interactions. Gallery Pygmy Sperm Whale.png Pygmy Sperm Whale 2.png Pygmy Sperm Whale 3.png Pygmy Sperm Whale 4.png Pygmy Sperm Whale 5.png Pygmy Sperm Whale 6.png Pygmy Sperm Whale 7.png Pygmy Sperm Whale and Hidden Cavern 1.png|The pygmy sperm whale in front of the entrance to the Hidden Cavern. Pygmy Sperm Whale and Hidden Cavern 2.png Pygmy Sperm Whale and Hidden Cavern 3.png Pygmy Sperm Whale and Hidden Cavern 4.png Pygmy Sperm Whale and Hidden Cavern 5.png Pygmy_sperm_whale_6.jpg Pygmy Sperm Whale - Deep Hole (2).JPG Pygmyspermwhale.jpg pygmy sperm whale 1.jpg pygmy sperm whale 3.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Dolphins and Whales Category:Mammals Category:Blue World-only Creatures Category:Cutscene Creatures Category:Deep Hole Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Deep Hole Creatures Category:Cetaceans Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Adult-only Creatures